The Princess and the Volatile Wolf
by I'mAFirestarter
Summary: Something went wrong in Lucy's leaving Narnia, maybe a hot headed shapeshifter and his friends can help Lucy. but is everything she has ever known about to ruin everything worth fighting for, or make it better for the lovers PaXLu Xover
1. Prologue

Being a girl from a long time ago is hard sometimes, especially with a sister like mine.

I lived in Finchley near London in England and was born in 1932, being the youngest does have a few perks; parents always believe you, older siblings spoil you, they protect you and guide you against ills.

However something went wrong.

We had set sail then onto the Last Sea, where Eustace and Reepicheep discovered the sweet waters and the Sea of Lilies. The Dawn Treader could sail no farther East, when they came to a shore they climbed out of the boat on into Aslan's Country, while Lucy and the others made their way ashore. Then Eustace spotted the shadow of the Lion himself, who told me that Edmund and I would never return to Narnia. Then Aslan kissed their foreheads but whispered in my ear " you're destiny has changed dear one" and motioned me to walk through a different water passage than that of my brother and Eustace

That is when all of my troubles began


	2. Chapter 1

When we got to Narnia we were accompanied by my cousin Eustace who was completely self absorbed and extremely obnoxious to name a few of his stunning personality traits and sarcasm is one of my favourites to use against him.

As I walked through the water passageway I recalled all of the times I had spent in Narnia.

_Flashback_

_All four of us turned to face the crowd._

_I couldn't believe how much larger the crowd seemed from up here on the dais. I was scared as much attention would be on me and my siblings._

_Aslan looked around at the crowd, smiling, until the multitude had become almost deathly silent, their full attention focused on the Lion. Then He began._

_"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan's voice announced, as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked up the stairs followed by Mr. Tumnus. Both beavers had a pillow in their arms that each held one gold and one silver crown._

_When the three reached the dais in front of me, Mr. Tumnus carefully took the silver crown off of Mrs. Beaver's pillow and walked towards me._

_I kneeled, and Mr. Tumnus gently placed the crown on my head. As I stood slowly i let out a deep breath that I wasnt aware I was holding in _

_Mr. Tumnus exchanged smiles with me._

_The faun walked over to the beavers again, took the silver crown off of Mr. Beaver's pillow, and moved towards Edmund._

_"To the great Western Wood," Aslan began, as Edmund kneeled._

_"King Edmund, the Just." Aslan continued, while Mr. Tumnus crowned Edmund. The boy stood quickly, smiling, and Mr. Tumnus walked over to the beavers again. This time he took the gold crown off of Mrs. Beaver's pillow, and moved over to stand before Susan._

_"To the radiant Southern Sun," Aslan said, as Susan went down on a knee._

_"Queen Susan, the Gentle." Aslan finished, and Mr. Tumnus carefully set the crown on Susan's head. She smiled, and stood slowly to her feet as the faun walked over to the beavers and took the only remaining crown, a gold one, in his hands. He walked over to Peter, who kneeled with his head slightly bowed._

_"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter," Aslan's voice boomed, while Mr. Tumnus placed the crown on Peter's head._

_"The Magnificent." Aslan finished, as Peter stood to his feet. Aslan as He turned to face Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy._

_"Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan smiled._

_"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" The crowd shouted, _

_and then let out loud cheers as they hailed us, their new Kings and Queens._

I shook my head and followed on through the passageway. When I arrived out of the passage I saw that I was in a forest not unlike the one near to Aslan's how.

I walked for a while but never knowing where I was going to end up, after a short time I saw that I had came a small beach with dull grey waves and there was a dull sunshine over head.

I have no idea where I am.

I saw a tall man and walked towards him "excuse me do you know whereabouts I am because I am not from around here" I smiled at him and he just stared at me

" oh hello I'm Sam Uley and you are?" I realized in all my fumbling I never told him my name "I'm Lucy Pevensie" I looked down at what I was wearing and what he was wearing and then I noticed he was only wearing a pair of trousers, I blushed and looked away ashamed at my blatant staring of which Susan would have scolded me for.

He nodded and took my arm, because of his intimidating size I felt a little scared but something about him told me he was a good person, maybe it was just me trying to see good things in everyone. He took me to a car or at least what I thought was a car and tried to put me in it "I can do it myself you know I'm not a baby" he looked a little taken back and started to laugh, a large belly laugh that reminded me of my father.

Oh lord my parents what are they going to think, are they worried? Lost in my thoughts I had failed to notice that we had pulled up to a house and he was holding the door for me.

A woman walked out of what I can only assume was the kitchen "Sam who's this?" scars ran down the side of her face but she was still quite pretty. "I'm Lucy" I mumbled shyly and looked down at my feet. She took my hand and lead me to the table "well dear you must be hungry" she motioned to the table "have something, I'll make you up a room ok sweets?"

I sat down and started to eat a little of something, I have no idea of what it was but it tasted amazing so I put some more on my plate. I heard a howl in the air which startled me and Sam seemed to stiffen up and looked out of the window, then Sam came over " hey Lucy I gotta go now but Emily is still going to be here so if you need anything do not hesitate to ask".

Sam's POV

I walked out of the door and into the forest, stripping myself of my pants I phased and was bombarded with Paul's angst ridden thoughts and Jared's annoyed thoughts. (Paul) (_Jared_) (**Sam**).

Some leech lover girl has gotten her stupid self lost Sam

**Paul shut up we have to find her, Harry called and said that Charlie is going frantic looking for her**

_Still don't see why we have to do anything she is a blood suckers problem not ours_

**Jared we still have to look for her, even if we don't find anything, lets split up.**

I ran deeper into the forest and heard a small noise, which would go unnoticed to human ears but with our advanced hearing it would be as plain as day to us, I stepped out of the thick bushes and saw a human girl, the same human we were all looking for. I phased back and dressed back in my pants. I picked her up very easily as she was so light and carried her back to her home.

As I emerged from the trees of the forest Jacob Black saw me and alerted Charlie. He came running over "she's alright" Charlie took her from my arms " I got her, thank you Sam" I nodded and watched as he walked away. Harry Clearwater nodded to me and I returned the favour.

I returned into the forest, tying my pants to my leg and phased.

Still got nothing here boss  I growled a little and imagined Emily hitting him over the head with a frying pan, which made me chuckle in my head.

not funny Jared's thoughts joined in.

_I thought it was quite funny__._

I phased back and walked back into Emily and Lucy laughing at something with Embry on the couch looking surprised at something. I kissed Emily on the scars that I had given her, through my own stupidity.

Lucy POV

Emily walked back downstairs after Sam had left and I had made a severe impact on the food, which was gorgeous, A guy walked in and greeting Emily like a mother, sat down and started to eat the food at a pace that was truly frightening. "Lucy this is Embry one of Sam's friends, Embry this is Lucy" He waved at me as his mouth was full of food.

He reminded me of Edmund and Peter so much, with my painful memories I turned on the window seat and looked out, tears in my eyes. "hey I didn't mean to make you cry" I wiped away the traitorous tear that had escaped and turned back to him and mumbled "no it wasn't you that made me cry, just some memories of me and my older brothers" he reached over and hugged me. He made me feel safe, like I was his sister and he would protect me to worlds end. I pushed him off and smiled at him when I took him by surprise. He landed on the couch looking surprised, Emily and I burst out laughing at the look on his face.

At that moment Sam walked in and he kissed Emily on her scars looking incredibly guilty. Emily noticed that I was still in my Narnia clothing and said to Sam " I am going to take Lucy shopping is that okay?" he smiled at her and nodded "come Lucy you can borrow a dress of mine to go shopping in as what you are wearing may attract negative attention" not wanting to attract to much attention to myself I went upstairs with her and we went into her room and she passed me a floral dress and we managed to find a pair of flat pumps both of which fit me reasonably well. I had my locket with pictures of me and my siblings all together the day we left for boarding school. As the hours passed I learnt that it rained a lot in La Push and that the local people were quite friendly, I can assume that some aren't as friendly but I really do not care. Emily let me pick out a few dresses and some skirts, then she got me some shorts then some t shirts and jeans. Then we got some jewellery and shoes, I really enjoyed our girl time, it made me thi nk of Susan and how she could have been if she were a little nicer to us, as she became bitter and insisted that Narnia was a figure of our imagination and was not real

We were downstairs eating our evening meal and before I ate I whispered grace in my head just as mother would have wanted me to and as we did every meal back home. I missed my siblings and I can only hope that they missed me too. I remembered a time from when we were on the Dawn Treader and Edmund and I were talking and Eustace interrupted us and was a royal pain in the behind.

_I was sat on the side of the ship as my brother walked over having had a small play sword fight with Caspian " Edmund do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world, we'll just tip off the edge?" I asked "Don't worry Lucy we're a long way from there" _

_Eustace then decided to show his face. "I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you" he brushed himself off and came over to where we were standing "are you feeling better" _

_I asked him "yes no thanks to you, it's lucky I have an iron constitution" _

"_As effervescent as ever I see" interjected Reepicheep "find your sea legs?" _

_he held on to the rigging of the ship near to were he was standing "never lost them, simply dealing with the shock of things, mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence" _

_Edmund snorted back his drink into his cup, as I struggled to contain my laughter "I don't think he has acute anything" Reepicheep said._

"_I'll have you know that as soon as we find civilisation, I'm contacting the British Consul, have you all arrested for kidnapping" he walked away but not before bumping into Caspian "kidnapping eh?" Caspian had a cheeky smirk on his face _

"_That's funny I thought we saved your life?" Eustace started to walk away "you're holding me against my will" Reepicheep scoffed "ha!" "did I?" _

_Caspian crossed his arms "in what I must say is one of the most unhygienic quarters it like a like a zoo down there" he pointed to where the majority of the crew slept, "he is quite the complainer isn't __he?" Edmund and I sighed "he's just warming up" Edmund looked highly unamused_

"Lucy, Lucy Lucy?" I shook my head to clear away the fog of my memories and saw Emily staring at me "oh I'm terribly sorry I was just remembering something" she smiled at me and said "come sweetie Sam friends are here would you like to meet them?" I nodded and finished my plate of food then went into the kitchen and cleaned up the crockery I had used. I followed Emily through to the living room and saw Sam, Embry and two other well built men, they were all staring at me and I looked down at my dress " do I have something on me?" three of them looked away but one of them looked at me angrily and stood up and walked out slamming the door which made me jump and almost drop my drink "what did I do?" Emily shook her head and shrugged "Paul has always had a temper problem" I breathed out of my nose and went to my room and fell asleep as I heard a wolf howl to quote my cousin this place gets weirder and weirder.


	3. Chapter 2

Paul POV

I hate this. I never asked for this, first the shape shifting into a giant wolf, which annoyed me to no extent and now this!

I don't want to be tied down to one girl who is probably about twelve, I phased out of anger ripped another pair of pants and howled loudly my distaste and frustration. Then Sams voice in my head started to berate me

**You do realise that Lucy thinks she did something wrong? ** I snorted

then let her she shouldn't even be here in the first place

**well like it or not she is your imprint **I shook my head

not if I can fight it.

I walked into my house which was silent what with mother being on the night shift and my little twin brother and sister being asleep, I collapsed on the sofa and fell fast asleep. My mother must have come home because I could feel somebody prodding me on the arm, I opened one eye and saw my mother stood with hands on hips and a wooden spoon in one hand, "are you ever going to sleep in your own bed or do you class the couch as your bed?" she raised an eyebrow at me and sighed "just get to bed" she rubbed the bridge of her nose, I walked up and crashed on my bed being too tired to move.

The next morning I went to Sam and Emily's to get ready for patrol and as I walked there I heard a female scream and a crash, but their cars were gone so it must have been Lucy, my heart tightened and I ran in the house and up to the room Lucy was occupying.

Lucy POV

I had fallen fast asleep but I was having dreams of my time in Narnia.

_We had just sailed up to the first island and I got out of the long boat with my small sword on a belt round my waist and Eustace seemed to be having a bit of trouble getting off. "listen" I paused "where is everyone?" nobody answered me immediately "come on jelly legs" _

_Reepicheep offered Eustace his paw in assistance but Eustace being stubborn refused "I'm quite capable of doing it myself" then he stumbled on to the stone next to the boat Reepicheep rolled his eyes "and your certain he is related by blood?" I shrugged into the silence of the island. Aloud bell rang out and startled us all "Reepicheep stay here with Drinians men and secure the place, we'll head on, if we don't come back by dawn send a party" and we strode away from the docks._

_As we walked further inland Eustace was peering into houses "yeah looks like nobodies in so do you think we should head back?" he ran towards us "Eustace why don't you come and guard, something?" he came even further towards us "good idea cousin, very logical" _

_Caspian handed him a long dagger and we walked in "it's alright I've got it, don't worry" the hall was dauntingly large and the statues were just as large. It was unlit with only sun rays to vaguely light up the place,"I'm ready to leave when you are" we left Eustace unanswered. There were ropes hanging down from the ceiling, we came to an alter with a book on it "who are all these people?" I asked "why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked, I saw that there were large numbers next to the name. "it looks like some kind of fee" I noted "slave traders" Caspian said. _

_The bell then rang out again and we looked up to see men descending from the ropes, when they hit the floor next to us we started to fight but then we heard a very girlish scream,and saw a man at the door with a knife to Eustaces neck "unless you want to hear this one scream like a girl again I'd say you should drop your weapons" "like a girl!" Eustace protested but that only got the knife pulled closer into his throat "now!" _

_I threw down my sword with what I am sure was an angry look on my face "put 'em in irons" the man grabbed Eustace by the ear and his men started to cover my wrists in the shackles, then the leader motioned to me and Eustace "lets take these two to market, send those two to the dungeons" Caspian started to fight against the men "listen to me you insolent fool I am your king" he shouted, one of the men holding Edmund slapped him around the face "you're going to pay for that" he spat out._

"_Actually someone else is going to pay for all of you" a man emerged from the shadows. The men started to drag me and Eustace away "EDMUND,NO EDMUND" then they pulled me out of sight and started shaking me " Lucy Lucy" somebody was calling me._

I woke up with a start and saw Paul I think it was standing next to me, he startled me so much that I screamed again


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

I think I must have startled him a little as he fell backwards over a small bedside table and on to the floor, the look on his face was quite funny so I started to giggle, unfortunately I couldn't stop so it burst out into full pelt laughter, I was rolling around in the bed with tears of laughter streaming from my eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity I managed to stop laughing and compose myself, he looked a little annoyed so I tried to keep a straight face but giggled a little, he walked out of the room in a huff and I got myself dressed in some clothing that Emily left out for me, they were a little shorter on the hem than I was used to but I have to blend in and adapt so I shrugged and accepted it, I slipped on a pair of flat open shoes with a bow on the top and walked downstairs after brushing my hair into submission.

* * *

><p>Paul was making the same face that Edmund makes when he is annoyed, which bought tears to my eyes in remembering that I would most likely not see my parents or my siblings again. I sat down in a window seat with my hands in my lap and legs curled underneath me, and looked out of the window at the rain which was echoing my emotions. I felt a few small tears dare to escape my eyes as I looked out of the window, she could not help but wish that Aslan would find a reason to bring her siblings to see her even if in a dream.<p>

Just like that ones that she used to have of Narnia . A small smile graced her lips at the thought of the warm, crisp air, whipping through her hair with the wind. She could still feel the sun on her face as she settled on her back in the field covered in lilies just outside of Cair Paravel, her favourite spot. She missed more the land's beauty, but also the friends that she had made. Reepicheep, her stout little mouse friend, although he looked small and frail, he was fierce in his faith and in battle, just like herself. Her thoughts wandered to Caspian, the handsome young prince herself and her siblings had met upon there second arrival in Narnia, he was actually the one who had brought them there. She had been but 12 the last time she saw him, not yet a teenager but almost there, and he being 17 at the time.

Although they were five years apart in age, they had a rare connection and were fast friends. Now, three years had passed, Lucy was 15, and several inches taller and with wavy auburn hair that came down to her waist with soft curls at the bottom. She had big, hazel eyes with long eyelashes that swept over milky white skin as she slept. Her cheeks and nose were dusted with freckles. Lucy knew she was not ugly, but she felt rather plain looking, especially when compared to her sister.

Lucy was most commonly overlooked my boys when in the presence of Susan, and she could not help but feel jealous as she watched Caspian drool over her during her last visit to Narnia. She didn't have a crush on Caspian, he was simply her best friend, but she did wish that she could feel the pride in being noticed by a boy like Susan. She wished she would see Caspian soon. He was one among many friends that Lucy had met during her adventures in Narnia. Her heart ached. She missed them all so much.

* * *

><p>"Lucy" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Emily smiling next to her with a plate of soup and warm bread in hand, "come sit with us please?" she asked nicely. I nodded my head in agreement and moved from the window seat. The only open space was next to Paul who moved his chair to allow me to sit down comfortably, "thanks" I said quietly, he merely grunted in response, which sent a flash of annoyance through her. However I ignored it and settled down to eat my pasta and sauce, which was made well and tasted great, I ate as if it was going to be taken from me, proper meals at both her aunt and uncles and the Dawn Treader were rare and only came about if she made them herself.<p>

When she finished she moved to clear the table to find Emily shaking her head at her "I'll do this go sit down and relax" I shook my head "no you cooked the meal, I will do it, it's only fair" and I took the plates into the kitchen where I ran some hot water and mixed in some soap and started to clean the dishes, Sam brought in the rest of the dinner dishes and smiled at me. He walked out as Paul walked in.

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

When I saw her against the window I looked at her for a small while wondering what her mind was thinking but Sam just smiled and slapped the back of my head gesturing toward the television where the football game was playing, so I zoned out and watched the game. Why did _**she**_ have to appear out of nowhere? I never wanted this whole wolf thing and now I have to deal with the throwbacks and _**her **_being in my life! I could have any girl I wanted and yet I had to get _**her!**_

I broke out of my trance when I smelt food on the table. I looked at Emily and she smiled nodding towards the food.

My feet moved quickly towards the food, as I inhaled the smell of pasta sauce, I immediately dug in and shovelled the food in my mouth, Lucy came up to the table but the only space was next to my chair and I had to move up so that she could sit down. I don't think I would have heard it without my wolf hearing but she thanked me, and I made a grunting noise as Sam elbowed me to acknowledge her.

I saw her eat as if I was going to be taken away from her, she finished quickly and took away all of the plates that were finished with, Emily followed her and Sam kicked me "you are an idiot" and he picked up the rest of the plates and walked off.

Emily came back and glared at me "she is nice, scare her away and I will hurt you, now get in that kitchen and help her!" she glared at me, which scared the shit out of me. I got us and grabbed my glass and plate and walked in to the small kitchen. She turned her back to me "if you have more dishes put them on the side, if you are going to stay make yourself useful and dry the dishes" I opened my mouth to protest and she turned and glared at me with her sweet face twisted into a scowl which was directed "well? Are you going to stand there like a useless lump or are you going to help?" she asked me, I picked up the towel and started to dry the dishes whilst she washed them to perfection.

* * *

><p>I was engrossed in drying the dishes that when I felt some water hit my face and I saw Lucy smile at me trying to look innocent I flicked some water back at her and we gradually progressed to having an all out water fight in the kitchen, Sam walked in to see what was going on and slipped on the floor, Lucy and I burst on laughing and Sam glared at me "which of you two started this?" he demanded his back all wet. I couldn't speak for laughing so when I saw Sam glaring at me I quickly tried to stifle my laughter but failed miserably. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy point her finger at me, I opened my mouth in shock as she convinced him to go easy on me because "everybody needs to have a bit of fun sometimes, he looked like he was angry so I cooled him off by flicking a little bit of water at him" she smiled at him. I gaped at her. He walked out shaking his head, I looked at her "what? I know how to handle people when they are annoyed" she smiled at me.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

After dinner I said my good nights and changed into a night gown that reached my knees. I slipped off to sleep as easily as I usually did.

Dream

_That night, the Dawn Treader reached the island where they would be spending the night. _

_Lucy climbed into a boat with Edmund, Caspian and Eustace and rowed over to the shores while other boats followed. As she stepped out onto the sand, she admired the beautiful island. _

_It was quiet, but not as quiet as the Lone Islands, for she could hear birds chirping and water rushing from what must have been a waterfall close by. She longed to look around, to find the source of rushing water and take a swim. Edmund and Caspian had told her to stay with them, and that they would explore in the morning. Instead, she helped to set up camp, and pulled herself under the blankets on the sand, finding it more comfortable than she thought it would be. She was placed between Edmund and Caspian, both boys sleeping a few feet away from her on their own blankets. A fire crackled a few feet away. She tossed her head to the side, looking where Caspian lay. He had already fallen asleep, he had been acting exhausted all day. She felt a tug of guilt at her heart, he must have been tired from staying up with her the previous night. She sat and admired him for a few moments. He looked peaceful, yet he also looked as if even in his sleep, he was ready to jump into action at the first sound of danger. She turned her head around to look at Edmund, he had fallen asleep already as well. It seemed as if everyone had except for her. She supposed it was because she had slept so much the night before. Lucy sighed, closing her eyes, and after at least another hour of trying, fell asleep. _

"_This ones female, lets take her." Lucy's eyes shot open as she felt a hand wrap around her mouth and a arm pick her up. She looked around frantically, no one seemed to be there. But someone had picked her up, and was carrying her off of the beach and deeper into the forest. She tried her hardest to scream but the hand on her mouth was silencing her. Who or whatever had her was strong enough to carry her. She tried to use her hands to pry the invisible hand off of her mouth so that she could scream, but they were snatched and held behind her back. After what seemed like forever of kicking and attempting to scream, Lucy was dropped into the grass. She stood up, grabbing her dagger and pointing it at whatever her enemy was. "Won't be needing that." She heard, and she felt her dagger be ripped from her hands and thrown on the ground a few feet away. _

_She moved to pick it up but was thrown backward by some invisible force. It seemed as if their was more than one of the creatures that had taken her. "What are you?" She asked, unsure of her surroundings. One of them spoke "We're big, scary creatures!" then another "Were really intimidating!" then another from another direction "Yeah, if you could see us you would be really intimidated!" Lucy shook her head, that wasn't much of an answer, but she let it go"What do you want?" she asked them "For you to do what we say!" Lucy crossed her arms. "Or what?" She asked. _

"_Death!" Her arms dropped, and she took a step back, her mouth opening in surprise and fear. She blinked a few times, hoping to wake up from a crazy dream. She thought for a moment._

"_Well I won't do you very much good dead now will I?" She heard breath catch, and then there were a few moments of silence. "Fine! Then we'll just kill your friends!" Once again, Lucy was at a loss for words. She closed her eyes, thinking of Edmund, the crew, of Caspian... "What do you want me to do?" they replied quickly "Enter the house of the oppressor!"_

"_What house?" She asked, annoyed. As she finished, a door appeared out of nowhere, opening and letting light shine on the grass. She stepped forward, peeking inside "Your gonna go upstairs, find the book of spells and recite the spell that makes the unseen seen!" She turned to whatever was behind her. "Why don't you do it yourselves?"Silence again._

"_We can't read" Lucy rolled her eyes at them "Why didn't you say so?" She turned back to the door "beware the oppressor!" they called after her, she nodded before taking a deep breath, and stepping inside the door. It shut behind her loudly._


	5. Chapter 4

I am so so sorry about the really long wait

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up as she heard a door shut loudly. Seeing the daylight streaming in, she groaned at the brightness of the sun. She pulled on a plain blue knee length dress and tights and made her way downstairs, putting on her flat shoes as she went.<p>

"Good morning." She called out; she always was a morning person. She received a few grunts in return from the boy slumped over the table. She smiled and walked past them into the kitchen area.

"Morning Emily, can I please get an understandable greeting from somebody?" She asked. Emily laughed.

"Well that is Jared for you, he is never comprehensive in a morning." Lucy smiled. She pulled herself up on to the work top that wasn't being used and swung her legs lightly.

"So why are they so tired?" Lucy asked.

"A girl from the town went missing, Sam, Jared and Paul all went to help find her." Lucy nodded.

"Is she okay?" she asked feeling concerned for the girl.

"She is now." Paul said as he walked in. He quickly smiled at Lucy and grabbed some food from the table. Lucy had gotten used to them all not wearing shirts but the heat coming from their skin puzzled her. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they were so warm.

They all had insisted that it was a natural thing. But Lucy could tell that it was an odd thing and most defiantly wasn't natural. However she didn't judge them, after all she had seen some weird things that she considered not natural in her mind but in Narnia they were an everyday occurrence.

A glass breaking broke her out of her thoughts as she saw Paul shaking and glaring at Jared. She took one look at Emily and saw by the look on her face that this was a usual thing to happen. Paul stalked out of the door leaving silence in his wake.

Lucy got up from the surface and quickly followed him. As she got nearer to the forest she saw Paul shake a lot more before he seemed to burst out of his skin. In his place was a large silver wolf. Lucy slipped on a branch and gasped as she fell onto the damp forest floor. The wolf whirled his large head around and looked at her.


	6. Chapter 5

She froze at the sight of a horse sized wolf staring at her, it growled lowly at her, seeming to want her to leave, but she summoned her Narnian courage and stood her ground. It huffed and walked into the forest, she then heard bones cracking and saw a half dressed Paul walk out from behind the bushes.

"Are you insane? God you are so stupid little girl." She glared at him.

"Actually I'm not insane." She started off saying but Paul cut her off.

"Then why the hell are you out here!?" He demanded.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right." She said feeling like the little girl who was being scolded for supposedly making up her visits to Narnia.

"Well I am fine, and I don't need some little girl following me about, so fuck off." She glared at his cuss word.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it is rude to swear?" Lucy asked glaring at him. She had to look up to see him, but that was beside the point.

"My mother taught me a lot of things, wait a second, what is it even got to do with you, you are just a lost little girl, who has probably left behind her family, or hell was sent away because they didn't want you there, because you are annoying." Paul yelled at her. Lucy felt her heart break just a little bit and her face dropped.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What for?" Paul spat.

"For thinking that you had an actual human soul beneath that cold exterior, but I guess I was wrong." Lucy said feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Lucy…" Paul reached his hand over to her, suddenly looking remorseful as if he knew how much his words had hurt her.

"No! Just go away and leave me alone!" Lucy shouted sounding like a small child, like she felt.

* * *

><p>She walked in what she hoped was the direction towards Emilys house, but the longer she walked she couldn't help but feel was going the wrong way. She looked around her but couldn't see properly, she looked up and was greeted with a thick ceiling of tree branches but what little light managed to break through was fading so she began to panic. She didn't know which way to go, she was in a strange place and to top it off she missed her brothers and sister and most of all she missed Aslan.<p>

She didn't know how long she was sat down for, or how long she had been crying but she had managed to pull herself into a seated position against a rather large fir tree, she pulled her knees towards her and put her head on her knees, and started crying again, assaulted by the memories of her family.

Peter and her reading together in the library near their schools.

Susan teaching her how to apply makeup in the bathroom mirror at home.

Edmund teaching her how to play chess, and patiently teaching her to use a sword.

She missed them all, even Susan who was refusing to believe in Narnia or anything connected to it. Even Edmunds teasing, she missed.

* * *

><p>She sat there lost in her memories for a while knowing that those would be all she had of them. Suddenly the bushes started to move and a tall person stepped out of them, Lucy looked over knowing that if they were to attack her, she would be defenceless. As they got closer she saw that it was Paul. He was looking at her, and he looked concerned.<p>

"Oh thank fuck we have found you, you've been gone all day." He said sounding slightly relieved.

"Why do you care, you as good as told me that you didn't want me around." He looked down, knowing Lucy was right.

"I know, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." He looked at her. He moved to sit next to her.

"And how am I supposed to know that you are telling the truth, you have been nothing but mean to me, and I know it sounds silly but it's true." He shook his head.

"Let me prove it to you." He said sitting heavily on the mossy ground.

"And how would you do that? As far as I know, all you are is an angry person who turns into a wolf, but who am I to talk, I'm not even from here." She shook her head.

"Shit, you're cold, and anyone can tell that you are English, little girl." He pulled her closer and she leant into his warmth.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She was vague on the fact that she wasn't even from the same time period as them, but kept silent, so they didn't think that she was crazy.

"Come on Lucy, let's get you back. We need to get you warm." Paul said. Lucy nodded and allowed him to pull her up for the base of the tree.

"What are you?" Lucy asked curiously. Paul looked at her.

"Well, it will be explained at the bonfire tomorrow." Lucy pouted.

"But I want to know now." She put out her bottom lip. Paul seemed to weaken at her pleading gaze and her big smile.

"We protect the people of the tribe, from things that could hurt them." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked curiously. Paul seemed to falter.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry, I want to, fuck I want to, but I physically cannot, we are not allowed to tell people, the tribal elders will fill you in more tomorrow." Paul said causing Lucy to pout.

"aww, fine, but you are gonna have to make up for it." Lucy grinned at him.

"How?" Paul asked looking wary.

"A piggy back ride would be a nice start. My feet hurt after walking so much." She smiled and he knelt down and picked her up, she wound her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, she nuzzled her head in his shoulder blades.

"Hmm warm" she could feel herself getting sleepy.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long wait, hit a writers block on this story and didnt wanna push it, so waited for the muse to make her grovelling return<p>

Reviews are appreciated

much love to those who are still reading


	7. Chapter 6

"Are you sure I'm allowed here?" Lucy asked. As the day had worn on she felt less and less sure of herself.

"I wouldn't have asked you to come if it wasn't okay." Paul said gruffly as they got out of his car. Cars had changed a lot since Lucy had last ridden in one, but it was over 70 years ago.

"I just mean, it seems like a tribe thing, and I'm an outsider." Lucy said quietly.

"But you aren't an outsider." Paul said quietly. Lucy missed what he said over the crackle of the bonfire.

As they walked up they heard the chatter of the rest of the group and saw the burgers cooking. Emily smiled as she walked past them with a plate in her hands.

"Hey Lucy, I saved you some food before the boys got to it." Lucy smiled at her kindness and took hold of the plate she passed her, noticing it had a couple of hot dogs on and some salad. Paul tried to sneak a hand onto her plate to try and take one of the hot dogs, but Lucy moved it away just as quick.

"I have two older brothers, you are going to have to be a lot quicker than that." She smiled and began to eat.

"Come on, they are about to start." Jared shouted over to them. Paul guided Lucy over to a log where they could all sit and so Billy could tell the legends to them all.

* * *

><p>"The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood." Lucy put her empty place on the floor and rested her elbows on her knees as she listened intently to the legend.<p>

"We were great spirit warriors, shape shifters that transformed in to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature, it was hard like stone and cold as ice, our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart but only fire would completely destroy it." Lucy shivered and Paul pulled her closer.

"They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. They were right. She took her vengeance out on the village and after a short but brutal killing spree our elder chief Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. The strength given by his anger alone allowed him to change. He began fighting the Cold Woman but his third wife could see that he would lose; she was no magical being and had no powers, save for one: courage." Paul looked down at Lucy to see her staring into the fire.

"She took her sons knife from his hands and stabbed herself in the chest. Her sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe." Lucy sat there wondering about how it affected the rest of the tribe.

"Over time our enemies have disappeared, but one remains, The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they are near. We sense it now and feel the threat in our blood, something terrible is coming and we must be ready. All of us." Billy finished his story and Paul looked down at Lucy, her face was blank and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

* * *

><p>Driving back to Emily's in the car they had come in, Lucy felt uneasy about what she had heard, and it all seemed like a story for little children. But so did Narnia and that was real, even though her friends were not there anymore.<p>

"Well?" Paul asked as they were driving.

"Well what Paul?" Lucy shot back.

"What did you think about the stories?" Paul pulled over.

"They seem a bit farfetched, a man with skin as hard as stone, how can that be real?" Lucy said looking down at her lap.

"You would be surprised. Things that we often think are not real sometimes turn out to be real." Lucy bit her lip, her siblings didn't believe her about Narnia when she first told them, and now she was treating Paul like they treated her.

"I don't know." Lucy looked at him; the cold hard look in his eyes that was normally ever present had gone and was replaced with a look pleading with her.

"You have already heard me turn from a wolf to what I am now, what about this is so hard to believe?"Paul asked her.

"I don't know, I just…" Lucy trailed off. Paul looked at her and sighed.

"Do you need time to get used to the idea that I turn into a large wolf?" He asked her. Lucy nodded.

"Fine, I'll take you back to Emily's house." Paul restarted his truck and the rest of the drive was spent in silence. When they pulled up Paul walked round to her side and opened the door for her and he had to lift her down from the truck due to her small size.

"I just need time; I will let you know when I am ready to talk." Lucy smiled at him. She hugged his waist and walked into the house. After Lucy had gone inside Paul fist pumped the air in self triumph and drove back to him house with an uncharacteristic grin on his face.


End file.
